militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Australian Submarine Rescue Vehicle Remora
|Ship name=Australian Submarine Rescue Vehicle Remora |Ship namesake=Remora |Ship builder=OceanWorks International, North Vancouver, British Columbia |Ship in service=1995–2006 }} |module2= |Ship test depth=Over |Ship capacity=6 passengers |Ship crew=1 onboard operator, 12 personnel on surface |Ship time to activate=36 hours to transport + 25 hours to fit and deploy }} }} Australian Submarine Rescue Vehicle ''Remora'' (ASRV Remora) was a submarine rescue vehicle used by the Royal Australian Navy (RAN) between 1995 and 2006. The name comes from the remora, a small fish that can attach itself to larger marine life, and has the backronym "Really Excellent Method Of Rescuing Aussies".Stewart, Rescue system for submarines a failure Remora was constructed by OceanWorks International of North Vancouver, British Columbia for the RAN, based on a diving bell.Davidson & Allibone, Beneath Southern Seas, p. 166 The vehicle was designed to mate with a submarine's escape tower, and could do this even if the submarine had rolled up to 60 degrees from vertical. The vehicle can operate at depths over and in currents of up to , and was intended for use below ; the maximum safe depth for Submarine Escape Immersion Equipment. The submersible carried seven people: an onboard operator and six passengers. Those aboard Remora were kept under about five bars of pressure, and rescued submariners exited into one of two 36-man recompression chambers carried aboard the rescue ship. Remora could be controlled from a containerised facility aboard the rescue ship, with power, control, and sensors fed through an armoured umbilical cable.Davidson & Allibone, Beneath Southern Seas, p. 167InDepth Project Management, Australian Submarine Rescue Vehicle (ASRV) Remora Fact Sheet Twelve personnel make up the surface control complement, with this number supplemented by underwater medicine specialists and divers. The entire setup (Remora, control centre, and recompression chambers) could be transported by road or sea, or loaded into C-130 Hercules aircraft.Royal Australian Navy, Submarine Rescue Vehicles Remora could be delivered to anywhere in Australia within 36 hours, and installed on a suitable vessel in another 25 hours. The Defence Maritime Services tender Seahorse Spirit was designated the main tender for Remora, although any vessel with sufficient space to carry and deploy the equipment ( of deck space, with minimum width) could be used.Wertheim (ed.), The Naval Institute Guide to Combat Fleets of the World, p. 19 In December 2006, the umbilical cable parted during an exercise off Perth, trapping two men at a depth of for 12 hours. The men were rescued, but Remora was not recovered until April 2007. The submersible was sent back to OceanWorks for repairs. Although repairs were completed, Remora did not reenter service as the Det Norske Veritas classification society refused to certify the submersible; the launch and recovery equipment did not meet updated safety standards. As of the end of 2008, Remora was in storage at Henderson, Western Australia. To cover the capability loss, the Department of Defence arranged for the British LR5 submersible to be flown to Australia if submarine rescue was required. In June 2009, LR5 was relocated to Australia on lease.Remora replacement arrives, in Australian Defence Magazine Remora was the basis for the United States Navy's Submarine Rescue Diving Recompression System.Wertheim (ed.), The Naval Institute Guide to Combat Fleets of the World, p. 973 Citations References ;Books * * ;News articles * * ;Websites * * Category:Submarines of the Royal Australian Navy Category:Deep-submergence rescue vehicles